


Possessive and Possessed

by srsly_yes



Series: Blood Brothers 'Verse [5]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, M/M, Slash, Vampire!Wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-09
Updated: 2008-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:05:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srsly_yes/pseuds/srsly_yes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House is riled at Wilson, but Wilson is unapologetic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possessive and Possessed

**Rating:** R  
**Warning:** AU. Somewhat dark.   
**Disclaimer:** Not mine. I'm sure Harry is laughing his Bad Hat off at any possibility that there is.  
**A/N:** My first dark_Wilson contribution, but not very dark. Prompt 54: Possessive. Not beta'd.

 

.

It was one in the morning when Wilson’s key rattled the lock. Out of town for most of the week attending a medical conference, House expected him home four hours ago.

“Hey. Sorry I’m late.”

House crushed the power button into the remote, severing the talk-show host’s punch line forever from his story. He leveraged off the sofa with his cane, heading to the bedroom with barely a word, “Hey.”

He was vexed.

His path crossed close to Wilson, but he walked passed not stopping for a kiss or hug when he detected the perfumed fog clinging to the flush-faced oncologist. The brazen scent infuriated him as it fearlessly followed him down the hall to the bedroom.

The noxious fumes were poison to their relationship, and at the moment, House regretted it wasn’t lethal.

Deserted, Wilson smelled his shirt. From House’s reaction he was giving off pheromones of the wrong kind. _The ones from the blonde. _He inwardly shrugged, what could he do? At the worst of times he was a slut…at best, a seducer.

He followed after House. The bedroom was dark, but moonlight illuminated the room. House was on his side with his back toward him.

The silence was broken by the whisper of shed clothes, and the muffled sounds of French shoes tumbling to the wooden floor.

A rush of cool air found refuge under the blanket as Wilson lifted the covers and slid in, enfolding his arms and legs around House.

The traveler’s freezing cold limbs sent a jolt through House’s body, breaking off a crumb of satisfaction. The woman Wilson was with tonight didn’t warm his lover’s heart.

Turning over to look into his eyes, House accused, “You stopped for a drink.”

The full meaning wasn't lost on Wilson. There was a sigh. “Yes. What can I say? It’s in my nature.”

A hungry mouth pressed a kiss against House’s neck, and Wilson purred, “I was hungry, and there was a restaurant with a bar near the airport.”

House swallowed his disappointment, accepting the jab of two needle-sharp teeth and Wilson’s glib apology, “Six days is a long time to go between bites.”


End file.
